Scammers
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's things like these that make them think through their scams... sometimes. (Collection of one shots)


Trent DiLaunter walked up the driveway of the De Santa's house, knocking on the door. A 15 year old girl of about 5ft tall with light brown shoulder length hair answered the door and looked at him curiously.

"Hello." The girl says.

"Hi, I'm Nick. I was hoping you can help me today madam." Trent says.

"Um… sure. How can I help you?" The girl asks.

"You recently heard about the cyclone that happened in the northern parts of Australia correct? This little guy that I got with me-" Trent says, gesturing to the young boy who was around 4 feet tall and was hiding behind him. "-his parents, his father being my brother, have been caught in this cyclone and have no way of getting home. We're trying to raise money for help them and other people over there. Will you please help us please? Even if it's just one silver coin." He says, holding up a small tin.

"Can you show me some ID?" The girl asks.

"Of course I can." Trent says, pulling out his wallet and handing her his driver's license. The girl looking at it before handing it back to him.

"Give me a minute." The girl says before closing the door and returning a few minutes later, carrying two 5 dollar bills and placed them into the tin.

"Thank you so much…" Trent says before trailing off.

"Carly, my name is Carly." Carly says.

"Thank you so much Carly. This means a lot to use. Come on Isaac, we still have a long way to go." Trent says. "Thanks again." He says before they left.

 **Later that day…**

Carly was walking around Downtown when she saw Isaac and Trent, but what shocked Carly was the fact that the two were dividing money between them. Carly snuck closer, making sure that they couldn't see her.

"And there is your half of the deal." Trent says, Carly watching as Isaac walk over to a van and climbed in.

"What, no kisses for your Uncle?" Trent asks, Isaac rolling down the window.

"You kiss me again during our next scam, I'll rip your face off!" Isaac growled in a deep voice before starting the van up. Heavy metal music blasted away as Isaac drove and Trent scoffed before pulling his fake tooth out, replacing it with a golden tooth. Carly watched as Trent changed his hair from being slicked to spiked up and took off the jacket he wearing, revealing a sleeveless shirt and arms covered in tattoos.

Carly snapped, crash tackled Trent and repeatedly punched him as he screamed in pain… then she saw it.

Trent's gold tooth.

Trent screamed out again as Carly ripped the gold tooth out with her small right hand before standing up.

"And that… is for you and Isaac ripping me off. He's lucky I don't hit little people but I have no problem beating the hell out of a fully grown prick." Carly growls, kicking Trent in his ribs before leaving.

Trent managed to pull himself up, grabbed his phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Trent, what's up pal?" Tommy asks.

"I just got my ass kicked by a girl half my size! I scammed her out of some money and she found out, got pissed and stole my gold tooth after beating me up!" Trent says, Tommy laughing hysterically. "It's not funny, that tooth cost me a fortune!" He yells.

"Well, what did she look like anyway?" Tommy asks.

"5ft tall, probably weighs about 102 pounds… about 15, shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes… but they were more of a darker blue with violet undertones. She also has one tattoo on her right hand, some little nautical stars below her thumb and a scar through her right eyebrow." Trent says.

"She sounds kind of cute." Tommy says.

"Oh, if you feel like-" Trent says.

"Pal, I was going to say in like a little sister kind of way. What do you take me for?!" Tommy says.

Meanwhile, Carly walked into the Lost MC clubhouse, Johnny seeing the look on her face as well as cuts on her fingers.

"What happened?!" Johnny asks.

"Some asshole and a midget showed up at my house earlier… scammed me out of ten bucks. And when I found one of them… I took this from him." Carly says, setting the gold tooth on the table. Johnny picked it up, recognising it as Trent's gold tooth.

"What did the guy say his name was?" Johnny asks.

"The guy said his name was Nick… said his nephew's name was Isaac." Carly says as Johnny dials Trent's number.

"Johnny boy, hey! What's up?" Trent says.

"Hey Nick." Johnny says. "What's this I hear about that you scammed my friend?!" He says.

"Oh… the tiny one's your friend… look, I thought she was just some kid who lived in the higher class part of town." Trent says.

"Bullshit!" Carly says angrily, Johnny lightly rubbing her right arm to calm her down.

"I want my tooth back, that cost me a lot of money!" Trent says angrily.

"No… I think I might sell it at a pawn shop." Carly says, angering Trent.

"You try to, I'll hunt you down!" Trent growls.

"Try it, you short tempered fucker!" Carly says, Johnny still trying to calm her down.

"You want beef? I'll fuck you up!" Trent says.

"How are your ribs? Broken, probably fractured?! I can do more damage!" Carly says.

"Why the fuck did you scam her, you idiot?!" Johnny demands, startling Trent.

"I got to make a living, you fucking stupid biker!" Trent yells.

"Trent, shut that hole in your face!" Ashley yells in the background, Carly's eyes widening in shock.

"Some crazy ass tiny chick stole my gold tooth earlier after beating me up!" Trent says.

"Well that's what happens when you scam people and they find out! You brainless twat!" Ashley yells.

"Damn… same old Ashley Philips." Carly says after sitting down, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"This tiny chick have a name?" Ashley asks Trent.

"Yeah, she said her name was Carly." Trent says, Ashley a bit shocked. "Wait… isn't your cousin named Carly?" He asks.

"Yeah… her name was Carly." Ashley says, Trent handing the phone to Ashley.

"Ashley… I never thought I'd meet your cousin but I've known her for about a year now." Johnny says.

"Hey, Ash." Carly says, Ashley noticing that Carly's voice had changed a bit. It was deeper but Carly still had a bit of her North Yankton accent.

"Hi Carly." Ashley says.

"I didn't know Trent was a friend of yours, I just thought he was a con artist. So… I hurt him pretty badly but didn't hurt Isaac." Carly says.

"Who the hell is Isaac?" Ashley asks.

"She means my friend, Paul!" Trent says.

"Guy's about 4ft tall, deep voice… he can easily pass for a ten year old." Carly says.

"Okay." Ashley says.

"No, not okay! She won't hit a midget but she'll bash someone twice her size?!" Trent yells, Ashley pulling her knife out and throwing it into Trent's left leg.

Johnny pulled the phone down as Trent screamed, Carly covering her ears before a sharp smacking sound followed and Trent stopped screaming.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache!" Diamond says.

"Diamond, that wasn't necessary!" Trent says.

"Uh, Ash, we'll be over there in a bit, okay?" Johnny says.

"Yeah okay. Hopefully we haven't killed each other by the time you get here." Ashley says.

"Hopefully." Johnny says before they hang up, Carly and Johnny standing up.

"We're gonna give Trent his gold tooth back, aren't we?" Carly says.

"Yeah… I don't blame you for beating the hell outta him darlin but you did steal his tooth." Johnny says as they walk outside.

"He scammed me out of ten bucks, the last of the money I had from that liquor store job." Carly says as the two get on Johnny's Hexer and drive off, Carly hanging onto Johnny.

Carly and Johnny reached the LS Hunterz clubhouse and saw Trent, Paul and Ashley outside. Carly handed Trent the gold tooth and Trent handed her the ten dollars from earlier.

"Uh… sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't break anything of yours." Carly says, seeing Trent's bruises.

"It's not every day he gets his ass kicked by a tiny girl!" Paul says, Trent glaring at him.

"Shut up Paul!" Trent says.

"Tiny people know how to fight, I told you that!" Paul says.

Trent shook his head before putting his gold tooth back in.

' _That's the last time I scam someone who's smaller than I am.'_ Trent thought.

It was also going to be a while before he pulled another scam.


End file.
